


Martyr’s Reward

by VampireBait



Category: Dice Camera Action
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: I’m endlessly wondering what would happen if Evelyn ever gets her memories of defeating the Soulmonger, and her time in heaven, back.Moreover what happens if everyone suddenly knew exactly how she defeated the Soulmonger.This is a little fic about the fallout of that. I’m not sure how long it will be but I’ll add new chapters as timely as possible.





	1. Chapter 1

“You didn’t have to come with me Paultin.” 

Evelyn Marthain hovered along beside the handsome Bard, her winged boots keeping her a comfortable few inches off the ground sparing her from the long taxing walk.

“I know how you feel about the Church.”

It was getting late in the evening, sunset not too far away and Paultin had had a successful day at the Yawning Portal. 

Evelyn had been watching his set from the audience when a messenger from the Spires had found her and informed her that her presence was required at the temple. 

Paultin had caught sight of the City guardsmen Evelyn called “Todd” perk up at the message, he’d opened his mouth and Paultin had expertly cut him off with his own offer to escort the Paladin before the Guardsmen could utter a word.

He walked beside Evelyn absently playing his lute as they made their way through the streets of Waterdeep and approached the shining Spires of the Morning. 

The courtyard in front of the main entrance was still bustling with worshippers and priests lingering after the afternoon devotions. Some nodded in greeting to the Paladin as they past, others cast uncertain glances at Paultin who returned them with a false smile.

“Look I said what I said, I can’t take that back but let’s focus on my actions not my words. I’m here right now, walking into your church. That should say enough.” 

He put the lute away and pulled out his wineskin his eyes looking up at the statue of Lathander as they entered the main temple. He gestured to it with the wineskin.

“Besides, me and Lathander, we’re chill, we came to an understanding.”

Evelyn smiled at that. She drank in the sight of the temple brightly lit inside with the orange evening glow from the many windows. 

The place had been her only home for many years, there was still something comforting about being within its walls even if her heart had found a new family and a new home elsewhere.

“You sure you’re not just here because you’re worried I might be led astray by all the lying priests?” she said it half teasing but with a dry edge to her voice and a side-long glance at the Bard.

“There you go putting words in my mouth again.” He paused to take a drink from his wine skin swallowing loudly.

“Also, yes.”

Evelyn sighed heavily but had to admit she’d been thrilled when Paultin had offered to go with her to The Spires they rarely got any time alone together these days, so she took what she could get, and if she’d maybe been flying slower than normal to draw the journey out, well, Lathander could forgive her for that. 

Paultin’s eyes wondered absently over the grandeur of the interior of the temple. He’d lived here for a while too, a short while granted, he hadn’t loved it, but it had been somewhere to rest his head.

“Why are we here?”

Evelyn shrugged. “Well they resurrected Father Sunbright a few days ago and he hasn’t been up for visitors when I’ve asked, so I guess he might be now.”

Paultin scowled. “Oh great, Father Sunface.”

“Sunbright.” Evelyn corrected cheerfully. 

The Bard ignored her. The Temple under Father Sunbright had been slowly turning from the seat of Lathander, to the Priest’s personal preference for the more ancient - and as far as Paultin understood these things – dead, Sun God Amaunator. The changes had been stopped on his death and following the arrival of his rival for the High Priest’s position, the Drow Talastin Darragon.

At length they came to what Paultin remembered as Father Sunbright’s Office.

Evelyn planted her feet firmly on the ground before the door, quickly straightening her clothes and hair. She knocked delicately.

After a moment the handle turned and opened revealing Priestess Talastin on the otherside, her blind gaze looking beyond the small Paladin.

“Ah, Paladin Marthain, we’ve been expecting you.” She gave a nod of greeting in Paultin’s general direction. He fought the urge to wave a hand infront of her snowy eyes to see if she noticed.

Evelyn bowed respectfully despite knowing the Drow Priestess was blind. “Lathander’s blessing on you this wonderful evening Priestess Talastin, I brought Paultin with me, I hope that’s alright?”

“Indeed.” Clouded white eyes turned to the direction she believed Paultin to be. He stepped silently to one side impressed when she still looked right at him. 

“You are welcome here Mr, Seppa. I believe a number of our acolytes are fond of your music.”

“Really?” Paultin glanced around to see several of the yonger clergy whispering and pointing in his direction. He gave them a wink. “Well isn’t that nice.”

“Paultin is so talented, I knew it from the beginning.” Evelyn cast him a fond glance. “I just don’t understand why it took everyone else so long to realise.”

“Perhaps I will have the good fortune to hear you perform at some point.” She smiled politely turning her unseeing eyes back towards Evelyn. 

“I understand you have been anxious to hear any news of your mentor. If you’ll come inside you may see him for yourself.”

She stepped aside holding the door open for them to enter.

Paultin raised an eyebrow. “I mean, we haven’t been losing any sleep of it-“ 

Evelyn was already gliding through the door. Paultin shrugged and followed. The Priestess closed the door behind them.

The last time Paultin had been in this room was the day Sunbright died. Things had changed drastically since then. The wine collection was gone replaced by a display cabinet full of artifacts. He assumed Priestess Talastin had made herself at home here in the Priest’s absence.

He saw Father Sunbright sitting uncomfortably in the guest chair beside the main office deck. He looked up as they entered a smile on his face as he saw Evelyn walking in.

“Ah, Evelyn!” He stood nodding as Evelyn bowed deeply.

“Father Sunbright! It’s so wonderful to see you looking yourself again.” 

The Priest nodded “Yes, I heard it was you who pushed for my resurrection and you have my gratitude for that.” He glanced towards Talastin. “I am not certain it would have occurred were it not for your influence.”

Evelyn shook her head. “Oh, no it was always going to happen.” She looked at Talastin who kept her silence but nodded in agreement.

Paultin looked between the two priests noting the tension the Evelyn was clearly oblivious too. 

“We’re not, interrupting anything important are we?” He asked.

Sunbright gave him a hard stare. “Not at all Mr. Seppa. Priestess Talastin was just filling me in on the changes she has brought while I was...indisposed.”

“I imagine your first days back were very confusing.” Evelyn said sympathetically. “I know it took me a while, it’s hard feeling like you forgot something important all the time.”

Sunbright raised an eyebrow. “Oh my memories are full and intact. I walked In Lathander’s divine presence, on his plane.” He sighed. “He gave me a clarity I had sadly lost. But I remember my death and the time thereafter.”

“You do?” Evelyn frowned. “Well, I mean...that’s wonderful.”

He nodded. “Yes, I understand you do not remember your death or the time thereafter?”

Evelyn frowned “Well...no...”

Talastin stepped forward. “This is one of the reasons we called for you today Paladin Marthain. Father Sunbright, after regaining his memories thought I only right that we should offer you the same.”

Evelyn looked from one to the other her mouth open in shock. Paultin stepped passed Talastin to the young Paladin’s side.

“Can we just pause this for a moment? Why is this suddenly a thing?”

Sunbright answered but directed it as though Evelyn had asked the question. Much to Paultin’s annoyance.

“We know that you are responsible for defeating the Soulmonger-“

“And Omin.” Evelyn corrected.

“-but, we don’t know how. I am curious, it would benefit the Temple greatly if we could present what you did in the name of Ama-“ He saw her eyes narrow and quickly corrected himself “-Lathander, to the people. Surely you would want your memories returned to you?”

Evelyn frowned thoughtfully. “Honestly...” she sighed leaning gently on Paultin. He pushed back a little to let her know he was there for her. 

“I felt like, when I was resurrected, it was like I was doing something important, something very important.” Her brow furrowed as she tried to force a memory. 

She turned to Paultin. “And, I think something else must have happened whereever I was because, it’s like there are two of me inside. No, sorry, it’s hard to explain. It’s like I’ll do something just like I always have but, but it feels off some how.”

Sunbright knodded. “It sounds like returning your memories may be the best thing for your state of mind as well as to answer our questions.”

“Or...” Paultin held up a finger to stall the conversation. “...we could not do this right now, under all this-“ He gestured to Father Sunbright “-pressure. I don’t know what you think you’ll gain from this but how about we put a pin in this. Evelyn goes home and her family can help her decide if this is what she really wants.”

Evelyn took her friend’s hand drawing his concerned gaze back to her. 

“Paultin, it’s ok. Of course I’ll do anything for Lathander and” she turned to Father Sunbright. “I do want answers. But it is abit sudden-“

The Priest waved a hand cutting her off. “Not at all, I have been considering this since your return to Waterdeep. My own untimely death has made me keenly aware of how little time we have for anything. I suggest, if you consent, we cast the spell immediately.”

“Now?” Evelyn looked surprised. “Oh, well I don’t see what harm it could do really, and I do want to know...”

“Wait, wait. You can’t just spring this on her!” Paultin turned to Evelyn clearly worried. 

“What harm could it do? You died, you were dead. You remember the time before that, when I pulled you away from the Soulmonger? Well this last time I-I wasn’t there to do that. That thing got you.” 

His voice broke. Evelyn thought she saw a glimmer of tears in his eyes, he swallowed hard. 

“Maybe not remembering is what’s keeping you safe.”

Evelyn reached out to brush the hair from his face her hand lingering on his cheek. 

“I do remember you saving me.” 

The kiss she’d given him, hours before the ritual hung between them private and unsaid, as it always had.

“But Paultin, somehow, I killed that thing. Aren’t you even a little bit curious how?” 

Paultin held her gaze. “You’re Evelyn Marthain.” He whispered it low just to her. 

“That’s how.”

For a moment Evelyn forgot the world around them. It was like they were alone, far from the Temple. Her breath stilled in her throat and her heart skipped at the open emotion on his face.

Father Sunbright’s voice, cut through the moment impatiently. 

“Well, Paladin Marthain?”

She tore her eyes away from Paultin dropping her hand from his face as she remembered herself and who she was infront of.

“I consent.” 

A wide smile crossed the Priest’s face. “Then I will cast the spell.”

He reached out towards the young Paladin placing his hands on her temples and began to recite an incantation.

Paultin felt Priestess Talastin step close beside him. “She may need you to-“

There was a blinding flash of white light. It pulsed from the Priests fingers and into Evelyn’s skull. Her eyes flashed white from within. She went rigid and then her body went limp falling towards the floor.

“-catch her.”

Paultin was already diving for his unconcious friend. He snatched her one hand sweeping behind her knees so he could lift her up into his arms. Her face was pale, her eyes closed. He could feel her heart racing against him.

“What the hell!” He glared up at Father Sunbright who was reaching into his robe hurriedly. “A little warning?! Maybe you could have gotten her to sit or lie down?!”

The Priest ignored him. He pulled out from his robe a palm sized chunk of black obsidian, flattened and polished it reflected him in its surface like a mirror.

He closed the distance between himself and the startled bard, pressing the mirror to Evelyn’s temple. Another spell fell from his lips.

Paultin tried to stagger back but Talastin was behind him and in the way, by mistake or design, he didn’t have time to speculate before the sounds of the room changed. 

He looked on in shock as Sunbright held the mirror up. On its surface was the Soulmonger. Or at least, the same demonic face Paultin had seen the day of the ritual, when he’d dragged Evelyn away from it. 

This time was watching falling inside it.

The three of them watched Evelyn’s memories unfold in the mirror. 

Paultin heard Talastin gasp and whisper “Zaress?” sounding pained as an old woman dressed in the robes of a Priestess of Lathander met Evelyn and talked to her.

They watched in humbled silence as Evelyn threw herself into harms way sacrificing herself. That was when she started to scream.

Paultin wanted to retch at the sound, his mind rejecting it. Evelyn in pain, Evelyn being torn apart. He couldn’t look away. Then at last her soul tore through the unborn god. Transforming into a blazing Sun.

The image went dark. The sounds faded and silence fell on the three witnesses all staring down at the unconscious woman in Paultin’s arms. 

The bard was finding it hard to breath. Sometime during the memory he had sunk to his knees on the carpet of the office, Evelyn clutched tightly against his chest. His heart beat loudly in his ears, his cheeks were damp.

“Well...” Father Sunbright was the first to break the silence. “That was...unexpected.” He crossed the room and pulled a cord beside the desk.

“Is she well?” Paultin turned slowly to see Talastin had knelt down beside him her hand reaching for Evelyn.

He relaxed his grip, seeing white finger marks on her arm where, he realised with a flash of guilt, he must have been crushing her a little.

“I-I don’t...” he swallowed hard gathering himself. “She’s breathing.” He offered.

The Priestess rested a hand on the sleeping Paladin after a moment she knodded to herself and stood.

“Such a memory on its own would be enough to shock her into sleep for at least a day but, I think she’s still recalling whatever came after.” She looked blindly to where Sunbright stood staring down at the mirror in his hand. “She will most likely remain unconscious until her mind adjusts.”

Paultin readjusted Evelyn’s weight in his arms, staggering unsteadily to his feet. 

“Then we’re done here.”

He turned towards the door which opened before he could reach it. 

A young acolyte stepped through, she blinked when she saw Paultin carrying the clearly unconscious Evelyn but then looked beyond him to Father Sunbright, giving a respectful bow.

“You called for assistance, Father?”

“Yes, Dara. Announce an assembly to be held at sunrise tomorrow in place of dawn worship.” Paultin saw Talastin frown at that. “and see to it that quarters are prepared in the temple for Sister Marthain.” 

It was Paultin’s turn to frown as the Acolyte accepted the Priest’s request with another bow.

“Yes, Father.”

“Hey, hey!” Paultin cut in shifting Evelyn’s weight so he could point at the Acolyte who froze in confusion. “No, belay that order...er...yeah belay that!” He turned his attention back to Father Sunbright.

“She’s coming home with me!”

The Priest shook his head. “That is not possible. In light of what we now know, what all of Fearun will soon know, her place is in the Temple, as it always has been.” He cast a disapproving glance at Evelyn. “She should have been here long before this.”

Paultin looked down at the slumbering woman in his arms. “She doesn’t want that! She wants to be with her family, she doesn’t want statues, or Sainthoods, or any of that. She just wants to be with her family.”

“This goes beyond what Miss Marthain might want.” Sunbright snapped. 

Talastin stepped forward “What Father Sunbright is trying to say, Mr Seppa, is that the temple is the best place to protect and care for her when she wakes. She will find comfort here and answers to whatever questions she may have.” 

Sunbright waved a hand at the young Acolyte who fled the room gratefully.

The blind Drow placed a comforting hand on Paultin’s shoulder. “We are acting in her best interest. Do you mistrust our intentions?”

Paultin’s expression grew darker “yeah, you know what? I don’t trust this place. You know why?” He nodded his head at the sleeping Paladin. 

“I’ve heard her pray before. Eavesdropped a couple times without her knowing. And you know what always sticks out? “Bondslave.””

He sounded it out slowly, saying it left a bad taste on his tongue.

“Never liked that part. The “slave” bit in particular. And here y’all are telling me what you’re going to be doing with her when we all know it’s not what she wants. Well you know what I don’t trust you. Either of you, she’s not a slave. She has a family and I’m taking her home.”

He turned back towards the door. 

“You will be stopped before you can leave the Temple.” Paultin turned to smile back at Father Sunbright.

“Try it.” 

He muttered an incantation and had the luxury of seeing the angry surprise on the Priest’s face as he stepped through the doorway that appeared glimmering before him.

Paultin stepped out into an alleyway. He turned to look back at the spires in the next street.

“Guess I’m stealing the Princess away from the Castle.”

He repeated his incantation and another doorway appeared. Again, and again, he cast dimension door, crossing the city of Waterdeep in mere moments until he stood on the stoop of the Wafflehaus.

Paultin shifted Evelyn in his arms. The effort of carrying her in her full armour, and the cost of casting the spell, left his arms burning. Sweat dripped in his eyes but he couldn’t let Evelyn go enough to wipe it away. He glanced up and down the street quickly, expecting to be set upon by Sun emblazoned Paladins at any moment, but the street was quiet.

He hurried through the front door, the aroma of warm freshly baked pies surrounded him. 

Diath and Strix were in the Taproom clearing tables. Upstairs he could hear the kids and Waffles playing. Home, these were the sounds and smells of it. He’d not noticed that before, he bet Evelyn had. Could imagine her standing on the threshold drinking it all in each and everytime she stepped inside, probably knowing that one day the Temple would take her away.

“I’m not going to let them.” He told her.

“Let who do what?” Strix came out of the Taproom and froze at the sight of Paultin carrying their unconscious friend. Sweating and breathless.

“Evelyn! What happened??? Were you attacked?”

She ran forward and cast healing magic. Her face furrowed in confusion when the Paladin didn’t stir. 

“DIATH!!!!”

Diath was there in a flash his face full of concern.

“My magic isn’t working!!! It’s not working.”

Strix was already starting to panic. Diath put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’s ok Strix. Paultin what happened?”

Paultin was already heading for the stairs. “Look, I’m taking her to her room, just lock the doors and windows, don’t let anyone inside and I’ll tell you then.”

Diath held his gaze a moment and nodded. “You heard him Strix.”

Strix started to cry even as she went to turn the lock on the front door. “We’re getting attacked again aren’t we.”

Paultin reached the first landing, then the second. He kicked open Evelyn’s door and staggered inside. He had just enough strength left to place her gently down on the bed before his legs turned to jelly and collapsed beneath him.

“Jeez, why does armour have to be so heavy!” He sat on the floor catching his breath his eyes still on the unconscious Paladin. “It’s ok Evie. We won’t let them take you away. We won’t.”

He cast his eyes towards the window. The sun was setting over Waterdeep casting dark shadows and red light across the room.

“You hear that Lathander!! They can’t take her away! You need to have a serious talk with your guys, Dude!”

“Paultin, what is going on?” Diath entered the room. Paultin gestured to Evelyn wearily.

“We were at the Temple and Evelyn found out the new Priest Lady could give people their memories back.”

Diath crossed to the bed and began to carefully remove Evelyn’s armour.

Paultin ran a hand across his sweat covered face and climbed to his feet to help his friend. “She asked them to cast the spell to help her remember what happened after she died.”

Diath’s fingers slipped off the armour clasp in shock. He stared down at Evelyn in disbelief.

“She what?! Why?”

Paultin eased off one of her boots. “She said...she said she hadn’t felt right since we brought her back. Like there was something important she’d been doing and she’d felt like two different people in the same body.”

Diath shook his head and finally eased off the breastplate. He placed it heavily on to the floor and turned to start on her bracers.

“And they did it.” He supplied for Paultin.

“They cast the spell?”

Paultin sat heavily on the bed dropping Evelyn’s boots to the floor within easy reach of her. 

“There was, a flash of light. Next thing I knew Evelyn was falling.” Paultin looked down at the sleeping Paladin. 

“I caught her and that was when Father Sunface...he cast another spell.” 

Paultin’s eyes turned to stare at Evelyn’s prosthetic leg. He gestured to it awkwardly.

“She’d probably be more comfortable with that off too right?”

Diath followed Paultin’s gaze. Nodding he gently removed the limb handing it to Paultin who placed it beside her boots. Together, the two adventurers carefully settled Evelyn beneath her bedsheets.

Diath sat on the opposite side to Paultin, his eyes burning with urgency.

“What spell did he cast.”

Paultin blinked, his gaze leaving Evelyn’s face at last. “It was, like a scrying spell, only we could all see it. He held up this mirror and Evelyn was in there. It was what she was remembering.”

He swallowed hard against the dryness in his throat, wishing hard for wine.

“It was her in the Soulmonger.”

Diath listened as Paultin described Evelyn’s sacrifice and the final bright annihilation of the unborn god. Paultin watched his face go pale as he described Evelyn’s screams.

“She did that, that explosion we saw after she died.” Paultin gestured to their sleeping friend. “We were right. It was her. I mean...of course it was.” He said it bitterly.

Diath slid off the side of the bed to kneel on the floor his head resting on the edge buried under his hands.

“They wanted to keep her at the Temple.” He looked up at Paultin anger in his eyes. “Didn’t they.”

Paultin knodded. Diath cursed loudly. “I’m glad you brought her home.” 

He took Evelyn’s hand squeezing it gently. “If she wakes up and wants to go there we won’t stop her. But they’re not taking her.”

Diath stood and walked around the bed. He placed a comforting hand on Paultin’s shoulder. “I’ll go tell Strix what happened. You should stay with Evelyn.” He gestured to the darkness outside the window. “Try and sleep. We’ll figure this all out in the morning.”

Diath went downstairs he sighed when he spotted Strix in a heap by the front door frantically drawing odd symbols in chalk on the wood crying as she went.

“It’s ok Strix, I don’t think we’re under attack or likely to get anything other than a polite knock on the door.”

Strix stared up at him. “You don’t know that! What happened?!!”

Diath told her quickly about the spell and what followed. Strix listened while continuing her scratches.

“She could have asked me!” Strix complained loudly. “If it was bothering her that much I could have helped!”

Diath sighed. “She did say something Strix. Back on the boat from Chult. She told me how she felt, how confused she was.” He shook his head sitting on the bottom of the stairs. “I guess I just forgot about it. So much has happened and she doesn’t talk about her problems, not to any of us.”

“Well it’s all done now!” Strix yelled. “She blew up a God! Of course the temple want her back, she always said they might one day.”

“She wouldn’t leave us.”

Strix sat against the doors her head in her knees. “For Lathander she would.”

Evening turned quickly tonight. The Wafflehaus settled in with no visitors or knocks on the door. Diath retired to bed after a futile attempt to get Strix up and away from the door. She’d allowed him to fetch Waffles in the end, snuggling down for the night next to the big Owlbear who was back up against tge front doors.

Diath went upstairs looking in on Evelyn. He smiled as he saw Paultin asleep propped up at her bedside, his lute on his lap.

He quietly crossed the room. A blanket lay half thrown across a chair in the far corner. The rogue deftly draped it over the sleeping bard who didn’t stir. His gaze fell on the still sleeping Paladin. There was no change in her body but he thought her expression had turned oddly thoughtful.

“I hope, whatever you remember helps you know who your true family is.” He whispered. He stooped to kiss her forehead. “We love you Evie.”

A final wistful look at the sleeping pair and he finally went to his own room sleeping fitfully, dreaming about men wearing sun emblazoned armour dragging Evelyn away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn broke and Evelyn remained asleep. The Wafflecrew kept the bakery closed for the day and the kids inside the manor. The day went by slowly until around dusk there came an ominous knock on tge door.

Strix, who was baking pies in the kitchen heard it first, screamed and dived under the counter. Diath ran in to make sure she was ok and was just in time to see her crawling into her panic cupboard.

“It’s ok Strix.” He swallowed as he tried to reassure her. “It’ll be fine.”

His only response was a muffled sob.

Slowly he left the kitchen and faced the doors. Another knock sounded.

“You gona get that or —-“ 

Diath turned at the sound of Paultin’s voice. The bard was standing part way down the stairs knodding towards the doors. He looked uncharacteristicly sober.

“I-I guess.” Diath slowly crossed the foyer. It took a moment for him to find the key, they locked the doors so rarely, but soon he was able to unlock the doors. He eased them open just a crack looking out into the street beyond. 

The first thing that caught his attention was a coach and two horses parked just outside their door. The blazing sunrise of Lathander shining in gold on its side. Standing infront of the doors waiting patiently was a drow woman, clearly blind.

Her head lifted at the sound of the doors being opened and snow white eyes fixed on Diath.

“Um...can I help you?” 

The drow woman didn’t smile she meerly knodded a greeting.

“My name is Talastin Darragon, I don’t believe we’ve met? You would be Diath yes?”

Diath nodded stupidly before realising she couldn’t see him so uttered a hurried. “Yes.”

“I am a Priestess of Lathander, new to the Spires. I come in peace and with apologies. Has she woken?”

Diath quickly recognised the name and description Evelyn hadgiven him of the new priestess. In truth he was relieved he hadn’t opened the door to find Sunbright standing there. 

With a sigh he opened the door fully and stepped aside to allow her entry.

“No, she hasn’t stirred since Paultin brought her home.”

Talastin stepped into the Wafflehaus, moving confidently despite her blindness. Diath cast a suspicious glance at the street before closing the doors behind her.

The drow felt her way into the tap room, Diath politely helped her to the nearest chair.

She knodded her thanks and sat down looking suddenly weary. 

“Yes, I thought as much. From what I understood she was gone from this world for quite some time?”

Diath folded his arms leaning against the wall. “A month or so.”

Strix appeared at his elbow eyeing the Priestess with trepidation. “We bought her back though! It took a while cuz of the hags but we did it!”

The drow turned her snowy eyes in Strix’ direction and a small smile spread across her lips. 

“Ah, you must be Strix? Evelyn has spoken very fondly of you.”

Strix blinked straightening up a little. “She has?”

The drow nodded. “She said you were like a sister.”

“Oh.” Strix smiled despite herself. “Would you like a pie? I’m going to get everyone some pie.” Strix hurried off to the kitchen. 

Paultin decended the stairs and entered the room crossing immediately to the bar. The Priestess tracked his entrance sightlessly but made no greeting as he declined his own.

At last she turned back to Diath. 

“I don’t know what news has come to you from the City today. I imagine you have kept yourselves isolated?”

Diath told her they had, she nodded.

“That was probably for the best.”

Strix reappeared placing a pie and a coffee infront of the Priestess who thanked her but touched neither.

“Father Sunbright called a gathering at the Spires this morning at Dawn Mass.”she told them. “He used a scrying mirror to show the gathered people Evelyn’s memories of defeating the Soulmonger. It was a disgusting snatch at power. Evelyn was known to support him and, as her mentor, he is using her martyrdom to secure his place as High Priest. There were others at the Temple who were as horrified as I was at this breach of her trust, but it is done.”

She turned her eyes unseeing on to the bard.

“You were right to bring her home Paultin Seppa. I knew it when you said the word “Bondslave”. Such words have not been uttered under Lathander in centuries. Not since the time before his coming, when Amaunator was Lord of the Sun. I questioned Father Sunbright on this. As Evelyn’s mentor, the rites and prayers she learned and recite as part of her devotions come from him. I have spent the day making enquires and it seems his other students also believe themselves Bondslaves to Lathander. It is a heresy what he has done to your friend and so many others.  
I believe, when Miss Marthain awakens, she will be well aware of this. I hope she still thinks kindly of the Church for all of Father Sunbright’s manipulations.”

Diath sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“Evelyn could never think badly of anyone.”

Talastin nodded knowingly. “You should know that in light of Evelyn’s memories the divisions in the Temple have grown. Some still favour Sunbright’s claim to lead, some favour mine but...the majority now call for Evelyn to lead the Church. They believe her to be Lathander’s proxy.”

“WHAT!!” Strix screamed. “They think she’s a Power??!!”

“That is what the majority of the Temple and the Populace are starting to believe.”

Diath put a hand on Strix’s shoulder as she started crying. “That’s insane. She’s not a God, or a Proxy or whatever. She’s our friend and she wouldn’t want any of this.”

Paultin stood quietly staring at the floor. In his mind he could hear Evelyn scream and the dazzling flash as her spirit transformed into a Sun, destroying the infant God. 

“Diath...”

Diath turned at the sound of his name his expression changing as he saw the defeat in Paultin’s eyes. 

“Diath...what if she is...? What if she- we’ve seen what she can do. There’s a light, there’s the feeling when she’s near all of us. What if...”

“No!!” Strix screamed.

“She’s our Evelyn!! You shut-up Paultin! She’s not a POWER!!!!” Strix threw herself down on the floor burrowing as far into the mass of her robes as she could.

Paultin was close too panic himself as Diath crossed the room and grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“Paultin, look at me. She is still Evelyn.”

Paultin blinked hard, his chest felt tight and his throat hurt. “You didn’t see her do it Diath. We saw it.” He gestured to the front door and the City beyond. “They’ve all seen it. She couldn’t have-“ he swallowed hard. “Someone who is not a God couldn’t have done what she did.”

He backed away from Diath sitting down heavily in his chair with his head in his hands. “We’ve lost her haven’t we.” He whispered. 

From inside her robes Strix wailed loudly.

Diath ran his hand across his eyes in dispair. Turning back towards the Priestess he asked carefully. “What is going to happen?”

The Priestess straightened in her chair. 

“When she wakes, Evelyn will need to return to the Temple. She will meet the Priests and probably the whole of Waterdeep. She will have to face the speculations and make a public announcement of her intentions. Whether she will take up the mantle of the High Priest, or, if she will not lead herself, she must clearly state which of us, myself or Sunbright she wishes to back. Her choice will decide the future of the Temple, possibly even Lathander’s survival.”

A muffled voice cut in from the pile of robes on the floor. “And after that she’ll be stuck there forever.”

The Priestess sighed. “She will remain at the Temple, yes. But she will be sent on missions as before.”

“You mean she’ll become a mascot, sent to flatter foreign nobles the Temple wants to impress.” Diath said it in disgust.

“Politics are, unfortunately the reality of religion.”

Strix started to cry again. The silence lengthened until the Priestess eventually rose. 

“I am sorry that the news I brought was so distressing. Evelyn’s future has changed, this is true, but it is still a bright one. She has dedicated her life to the Morning Lord and has never taken that lightly. Please, try to make this as easy on her as possible.” 

She crossed the room confidently despite her blindness. Pausing at the front door she turned back to the gathered wafflecrew.

“Send word to me when Evelyn wakes. I can give you afew days together before she need return to the Temple, but she may have questions with the return of her memories and, regardless of what you think of me, I am probably the only one who can answer them.” 

She thanked Strix for the pie, sitting untouched on the table and stepped back outside to her waiting carriage. Diath locked the door again the moment she stepped through.

He sagged against it resting his forehead against the cold wood. In his head he could see Evelyn, sitting by the fire in the den, a gray cat purring in her lap as she said “I guess I chose, This.” She gestured to the party and the house a smile lighting up her sweet face. “I’ve never loved anything as much as I love, This...”

Diath’s heart broke for her.

“We leave.”

Diath blinked back tears looking up at Paultin who had gotten up from Strahd Von Chairovich and was standing next to Strix, his eyes locked on Diath.

“We take Evelyn, Waffles, Simon, the Kids and we go.”

Diath closed his eyes making his way back to the table and flopping down in the seat the Priestess had left.

“It’s not that simple Paultin.”

“Yeah, yeah it is! We are adventurers, let’s do that again! Let’s leave this place, leave the politics and the guilds and the Todds behind and go someplace else. Anywhere else.”

There was a sniffle as Strix got to her feet hugging herself. “B-but this is home now.”

Paultin swallowed hard. “Yeah, and it’ll still be here when we want to come back.”

Diath had to admit, the thought of leaving with Evelyn, letting her be free again, letting them all be, was tempting but “we can’t take the kids like that.”

“Can’t we?” Paultin demanded. “Simon’s travelled with us before and he was...well it’ll be better this time. We’ll be better this time. The kids want to be adventurers, let’s show them how!”

“What about the bakery?” Strix asked.

Diath considered for a moment . “It stays open, the Coven can run it and the unseen servants will keep the place clean.” Diath heard himself say it. He felt split in two, part of him, the rational part, said it was a bad idea, they’d get themselves and the kids killed. But the other part, the louder part, the part that was winning, kept seeing the happiness in Evelyn’s eyes and he knew if they stayed he probably wouldn’t see that again.

Paultin and Strix were openly staring at him. 

“Look. This-this is a huge decision, one we can’t make without Evelyn.”

“YES WE CAN!” Strix yelled. “We can! Because she’ll leave us! You know she will! The moment she finds out the Temple have ordered her to stay she’ll go! She always said that she’d have too.”

Paultin turned on his heel and made for the stairs. 

“We’re not gona lose her.” He said though his voice sounded hollow even to his own ears. 

He walked to Evelyn’s room the distant sound of Diath and Strix arguing back and forth faded as he stepped inside stopping in surprise at the sight of Simon curled up under the sheets with his head on her chest snoring contently.

Paultin silently approached and sat in the deep armchair beside the bed watching them both sleep. “I’m not going to lose you.” He whispered to the sleeping Paladin.


End file.
